elenaofavalorfandomcom-20200214-history
Royal Retreat
"Royal Retreat" is the eighth episode of the animated series, Elena of Avalor. It premiered on September 30, 2016. Synopsis Elena attends her first Royal Retreat as Crown Princess and learns that it is more important to do what is right than to fit in after a clashing disagreement with one of her fellow rulers. = Plot Elena and her grandparents are on their way to King Hector's Royal Retreat for a vacation. Isabel is looking forward to seeing Marposa, sea creatures that live near Hector's Royal Retreat, and she gets her wish. Elena hops on Skylar and flies the rest of the way to the Retreat. Upon arriving, Elena meets King Raja of Napurna, King Lars of Maarswik, King Joaquín of Cariza, and King Hector. King Hector quickly proves to be obnoxious. The other rulers tell Elena to simply follow Hector's lead and she will have a great time because Hector will give them gifts. Meanwhile on the beach, Isabel discovers the nesting grounds for the Marposa, who have come to King Hector's private island to lay their eggs, which are enormous and purple. Back at the Retreat, Elena is trying to find her place and King Hector keeps playing practical jokes on her. The other rulers tell her to put up with it because it is worth it. Suddenly, they find a Marposa attacking King Raja's ship. King Hector orders an attack planned. Elena protests but Hector refuses to listen and tells her to go look after her family to get rid of her. Elena arrives in the nesting grounds and finds Isabel with the Marposas' eggs which are about to hatch. Elena tells Isabel what happened, which leaves Isabel puzzled. According to her research, Marposas are harmless and stay far out to sea. The only time when they come close to shore is to lay their eggs and the only time they are dangerous is when the baby is separated from its mother because it makes them upset. Elena realizes that the Marposa who rammed King Raja's ship is a baby looking for its mother. Elena flies back to King Hector's Sea Blaster, a ship he claims to be indestructible, and Elena tells her fellow rulers this but Hector refuses to listen. The other rulers are inclined to listen to Elena, but Hector refuses to give them their own Sea Blasters if they do not do things his way which makes them cave in. Elena goes off to find the mother with help from Isabel's latest invention. She finds her trapped in some roots and sets her free. Joaquín sees the mother in the distance and realizes that Elena was right to the displeasure of King Hector who orders his men to lower the net. Joaquín tells him the baby is no longer dangerous only for Hector to reveal that he only ordered the attack because he wants the baby and its mother for his aquarium to Joaquín's shock, horror, and disgust. Hector captures both of the Marposas. Elena tries to stop him but Skylar is too sore and tired to succeed. Joaquín goes to help Elena and helps her get aboard. Elena rushes to the net to cut the Marposa free. Hector tells Elena to desist or she will never be in his club which makes her cut it anyway. The other rulers leave and tell Hector to get off his ship as it is sinking due to the damage the mother Marposa caused. Hector dismisses the warnings but his ship indeed sinks. Elena then hosts her own Royal Retreat. Cast & Characters *Aimee Carrero as Princess Elena *Jenna Ortega as Princess Isabel *Joe Nunez as Armando *Aasif Mandvi as King Raja *Echo Kellum as King Joaquín *Jeff Bennett as King Lars *Carlos Alazraqui as Skylar *Julia Vera as Luisa *Emiliano Díez as Francisco *Jess Harnell as King Hector Songs * To Be In My Club Trivia * Isabel's invention seen in this episode is the Magnaphone. *'Moral lesson:' Don't copy others, be yourself and do what's right. Gallery Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:2016 Category:2016 airing Category:List of episodes Category:Elena of Avalor Category:Aired episodes Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney Junior